Still Loving You
by klm111a
Summary: Sequel to Could It ever be love? A fight, a coma....will all of it make Rory and Tristan get closer or further apart? (T/R)
1. Fighting and apologizing

Still Loving You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters otherwise I wouldn't be letting you enjoy this sequel.  
  
A/N: PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE....  
  
Chapter 1: Fighting and apologizing  
  
"Rory the team's going to New York tonight," Tristan DuGrey explained to his wife and the love of his life Rory. "You just came home yesterday though!" she protested.  
  
"I know but I have an obligation to the team for my games Ror,"  
  
"Aren't I more important?"  
  
"Of course you are Rory but baseball's my job,"  
  
"Can't you just skip one three game series?"  
  
"It's against the Yankees, the team needs me,"  
  
"Oh and I of course don't need you right?"  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" Tristan suggested ignoring the previous comment. "I can't Tris you know I have work. Sometimes I swear you love baseball more than me,"  
  
"You know that's not true Rory!"  
  
"Prove it don't go to these away games,"  
  
"Why should I have to prove it," he growled as he headed to the bedroom to pack. "You never seem to want to come back home Tristan. Is it me?"  
  
"Rory that's not true I love being home with you but I can't lose my job. I love you but baseball comes first for me okay?"  
  
"Fine," she replied coolly. "Go away see if I care you never come back!" she cried in anguish. "You don't mean that Rory,"  
  
"I sure as hell do,"  
  
"Fine you mean it then. I'll call you tomorrow," he walked quickly through their apartment leaving Rory sitting on the bed. As she heard the door shut she began to cry. Why had she said such mean things to him? But, he had let her.he hadn't even tried to stop their argument. "I wanted you to stay Tristan because I'm pregnant," she whispered and began crying again.  
  
The next night Rory was working late in the office. The phone rang making her jump in surprise. "Hello?" she answered it. "I figured you'd still be working," came the smooth voice of her husband. "Oh, hi," she said quietly. "We won last night,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"You were watching it?" he asked surprised she had even wanted to see him pitch. "Of course I watched you Tristan. I always watch your games,"  
  
"I thought you were mad at me,"  
  
"I know if you have to go to away games I just miss you that's all,"  
  
"I miss you too,"  
  
"Do you think you could come home early?" she asked him hopefully. "I'll be home on Saturday," he promised her. "Okay." came her reluctant reply. "Is something wrong? Because I'll come home if there is,"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong Tristan,"  
  
"Okay good,"  
  
"Look, I'm really tired and I'm sure you are too so I'm going to head home,"  
  
"Okay Rory be careful,"  
  
"I always am,"  
  
"Night,"  
  
"Night," she hung up the phone before Tristan even got the chance to tell her he loved her. "I love you Rory," he whispered to the phone in his hand. 


	2. I never meant to hurt you

Disclaimer: Me owning the Gilmore Girls? Now, that's funny!!!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! I'm so glad you like my story.. well here goes Chapter 2..hope you like it.it's kind of sad though so you've been warned.  
  
  
  
Still Loving You  
  
Chapter 2: I never meant to hurt you.  
  
The next few days Tristan called and their phone conversations remained mostly the same. They weren't close and personal like they normally were when Tristan when he was on the road. It was a Thursday night and Rory was heading home. She was almost at the apartment, crossing the street to get to the building when out of nowhere a car comes whizzing down the street at about seventy-miles-per-hour. Rory didn't see the car and was hit. Ten minutes later, someone spotted her.  
  
At about 11:30 that night the phone rang in Tristan's hotel room. "Hello?" he answered groggily. "Tristan." Lorelai began sobbing. "Lorelai? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh god." she choked out. His heart leapt in his throat. "Is Rory okay?" he whispered. "She's in a coma Tristan," Tristan's world suddenly felt like it was crashing down on him. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he said quietly. "Be careful Tristan," Lorelai said quickly. "Don't worry I'll be there Lorelai," she hung up the phone. "He's coming," Lorelai told her husband Luke and began crying again. "Rory's going to be okay, Lor," he assured her. "He sounded so upset,"  
  
"He'll be here soon though,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
The whole plane ride felt surreal to Tristan. It couldn't be true that Rory was in a coma he had spoken to Rory at ten that night. Now, it was one in the morning and Tristan's couldn't be more awake then he was then. "Why didn't I tell her I loved her tonight?" he muttered to himself. He made his way out of the airport; he called a cab on his cell phone. As soon as he got in he ordered to cab driver to go as fast as he could. When they arrived at Mass General Hospital Tristan hopped out and fumbled with his wallet. He pulled out a 50-dollar bill.the cab driver began to make change but Tristan wouldn't let him. "Keep it," he said softly and walked into the hospital. "Could you please tell me where Rory DuGrey's room is?"  
  
"Visiting hours are over, sir," the receptionist told him uncaring. "I'm Tristan DuGrey,"  
  
"Wonderful Game Last Night!" she gushed. "Yeah, yeah could I have my wife's room number please?"  
  
"She's in ICU Room Number Five,"  
  
"Thank You," Tristan walked as fast as he in the halls. Finally he made it to the ICU. "Lorelai!" he cried racing to Rory's mother. "Tristan," she whispered. "How is she?" he asked worriedly. "She's still in the coma but she's stable,"  
  
"Do you know what happened to her?" Lorelai shook her head. Luke spotted Tristan standing there slouched over with his hands in his pockets. "Tristan you can go in," Luke told the boy. "Thanks," he said smiling slightly at Luke. Rory lay on the hospital bed her skin as white as snow. "I love you Rory," he whispered. "More than baseball, more than anything," Tristan began to cry remembering their argument. He wished more than anything he could see her bright blue eyes and hear her soft voice. He took her hand and hated the feel of her cold hand. "I never meant to hurt you Rory," he whispered and continued to sit next to Rory, crying. 


	3. Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Gilmore Girls.. or the words of A Walk to Remember.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Chapter 3: Bad News  
  
Hours later Luke came into the room. "Tristan, go home. Get some sleep,"  
  
"I'm not tired," he lied not wanting to leave Rory. "Tristan," he chastised him. "I'm going Luke!" he left the room to meet Lorelai in the hallway. "May I borrow your car Lorelai?"  
  
"Sure," she replied handing him the keys. "Bring me back some coffee?" she requested. "I will Lorelai,"  
  
"Thanks for coming back for her,"  
  
"She's my everything Lorelai.without her I'm nothing,"  
  
As he drove back to the apartment everything about Rory and him resurfaced. Like, the time at three a.m. when she had come pounding on his door. Tristan, clad in boxers answered the door; Rory was standing there a grin on her face. "What Rory is something wrong?" she shook her head and with a simple childish smile explained simply "It's snowing!" After she had him get dressed, she dragged him outside and explained to him what to do. "Open your mouth," she instructed. "Now stick your tongue out and catch the snowflakes!"  
  
"I love you Rory," they had been playing in the snows for the entire morning until about eight. Now they were sitting on Tristan's couch snuggling. Rory had fallen asleep quickly feeling safe wrapped in his strong arms. The times Rory helped him practice flashed in his mind. The time Rory took off her socks and shoes to splash in the puddles in their apartment building parking lot after returning from Stars Hollow for Shane's eighth birthday party. The way she'd wake him up in the middle of the night because of a dream she had had about losing him. The way she'd scold him for calling her Mary, Every little thing about her from the way she'd bite her lip on the article she was working on to the way she'd shriek in delight when he'd bring home coffee for her. He realized how much he needed her and how much she meant to him. When he got into his apartment the phone began ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Where's Rory?"  
  
"She's in a coma, Paris," he said gently. "Oh my god! How are you doing?" she asked concerned for him. "I'm okay but Paris.if anything happens to her."  
  
"Nothing will Tristan," she promised him. "I need to get some sleep Paris I've been up since 11:30 last night,"  
  
"What hospital is she in Tristan?"  
  
"Mass General,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"No problem,"  
  
"bye,"  
  
"Bye," he hung up the phone and as soon as he did it rang again. Groaning he didn't feel like answering it but he did anyways. "Hello?" he answered sitting back onto the coach stifling a groan. "DuGrey, why the hell are you back in Boston? Coach, is going to kill you!"  
  
"Rory's in a coma, Rudy,"  
  
"Oh.wow." came his soft reply. "Can you tell coach for me?"  
  
"Sure thing, man,"  
  
"Thanks," he replied. "Look Rudy I don't mean to be rude but I've been up since 11:30 last night I really need some sleep,"  
  
"Sure thing, buddy,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"Bye," Tristan hung up the phone and went into his room and immediately regretted it. On the walls were tons of pictures. Some were of him and Rory, others were Rory, Lorelai and Luke, and some were of the kids with Rory and him. In the corner was a bookshelf. It was where Rory kept her favorite books. He scanned the titles looking for the one he needed. Grabbing it quickly he exited the bedroom and headed for the coach again. Before drifting of to sleep he spotted the famous baseball cap and a picture of their wedding day. Along with the two-framed articles on him and Rory, written by Rory. Plus, the sign 'Rory Gilmore Library', 'Rory Gilmore Coffee Shop' and Mary Gilmore Coffee'.Tristan smiled faintly remembering all the good times with Rory. Four hours later the phone rang making Tristan wake out of his deep slumber. He smiled remembering his dream of him and Rory playing in the park on the playground. "Hello?" he answered sleepily and suddenly all the memories of the coma came rushing back. "Hey Tris, it's Lorelai the doctor wants to tell us some news you need to come back and bring me some coffee!" He grabbed the book he had picked along with the baseball cap. Minutes later, Coffee in one hand, book in the other Tristan arrived. "Mrs. Danes, Mr. Danes and Mr. DuGrey please come with me to my office,"  
  
"Here Lorelai," Tristan whispered handing her the coffee. "Thank You," she said gratefully. "No problem," he replied with a soft smile over the female's addiction to coffee. The doctor sat behind his desk while Lorelai, Tristan and Luke took a seat on the large plush couch. "Now, I have some bad news," the doctor began slowly. Tristan gripped the book nervously. "Your wife, Mr. DuGrey has miscarried the baby," Lorelai gasped at the mention of baby. "She was pregnant?" he asked surprised making Lorelai gasp again. "She didn't tell you?" the doctor questioned him. "No," Tristan said his voice cracking with emotion. Lorelai opened her arms for the poor boy. He was shaking and trembling as he started to cry. "Tristan it's okay," she whispered soothingly. "She wanted me to stay and not go to New York, but I went,"  
  
"What are you talking about," Lorelai asked him confused. "On Saturday I got back from Cleveland and on Sunday I had to leave for New York. Rory and I got into a huge fight.if I had known she was pregnant." he trailed off as he began to cry again. "Sweetie, it wasn't your fault,"  
  
"If I hadn't gone Rory wouldn't be here in the hospital in a come right now!" he spat out at them. He got up and marched out of the doctor's office. He went into Rory's room again and he hated the sight of her just lying there and he being helpless. "Rory, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have gone to New York if I had known. I was such an idiot," he paused taking Rory's hand once again and all the anger he had just disappeared. "I brought our book, you know the one A Walk to Remember? The one you wrote will you marry me in?" he smiled at the memory of that night. "Okay here I go," he opened the book and began to read. "When I was seventeen my life changed forever. I know that there are people who wonder." Meanwhile, in the hall Lorelai and Luke are looking in on Tristan and Rory. "Poor kid," came Luke's comment. "Yeah," she said hugging Luke. "He'll just die if anything happens to Rory,"  
  
"Well nothing will," came Luke's promise. "I hope your right," 


	4. Baseball

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!!! Now, go on read it and press the purple button again! (  
  
Chapter 4: Baseball  
  
Day 5 @ the Hospital  
  
Each day was getting harder and harder for Tristan. It broke his heart to see Rory lying in that hospital bed. "I'm worried about him," Lorelai confided her fears in Rory's good friend Paris. "Me too,"  
  
"He hasn't even bothered with baseball since he came here,"  
  
"It reminds him to much of Rory," Paris said softly remembering how happy they had seemed together. "It's just killing him that this happened to Rory,"  
  
"I'll go see him,"  
  
"Okay," Paris went into the room to see Tristan reading earnestly to his Rory. ".I certainly didn't want to look like an idiot. Well, that's the end of Chapter Five, Ror I'll read Chapter Six tomorrow,"  
  
"Hey Tristan," his head snapped up at the sound of a voice. "Hi Paris," came his reply. "How you doing?"  
  
"I'm all right all things considered,"  
  
"You should start playing again," Paris said quietly. "Paris, if it wasn't for baseball I wouldn't be here right now,"  
  
"In the hospital Tristan? Without that game you and Rory wouldn't be married or together at all. You'd still be wishing that you two were together, thinking 'What if' about Rory. It wasn't your fault Tristan,"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"Tristan Rory wouldn't want you to blame yourself, it's not your fault,"  
  
"She was pregnant you know and she didn't even tell me Paris! Do you know that feels? She had a miscarriage because of the accident!"  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan. I do not know why she didn't tell you she didn't tell me either or even Lorelai,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Tristan, I didn't mean to make you upset but baseball brought you and Rory together. You have the love of your life with you. If Jess was here now."  
  
"Paris, I don't think you need to wait,"  
  
"He's in New York!"  
  
"No I'm not," came a self assured reply. "Oh my god.Jess."  
  
"Hey Paris," he greeted a smirk on his lips. "What are you doing here?" "Luke called,"  
  
"Did you hear all of what I said to Tristan?"  
  
"I heard enough.can I talk to you in the hall?"  
  
"Sure," came her nervous reply. They walked out and suddenly Tristan remembered a moment between him and Rory.  
  
They had been walking in the park when Rory pointed it out. "Look a shooting star!" she cried out in excitement. "Make a wish," he told her and she did so. "I did," she told him. "What did you wish for?" he questioned her. "Honestly?" he nodded. "I wished that Jess and Paris to realize they're meant to be,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think they are?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're the perfect match next to Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt," she smiled sappily at him. "And us of course,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course," he echoed kissing her quickly. "I love you Tris,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too Rory,"  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes later Jess and Paris came walking back into the room holding hands. "How ya doing man?" Jess asked him. "Okay,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tristan I didn't mean to be rude to you." Paris began to apologize when Tristan cut her off. "Paris, your right. Baseball's what's gotten me through the tough times. I'm gonna play,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"DuGrey, you got two seats for us?" Jess asked him. "Always, man, always," And so Tristan played. It was his best game ever a no-hitter and he somehow knew Rory had helped him with the game. 


	5. Getting Lost in the memories

Chapter 5: Losing yourself in the memories  
  
During the game he realized all the times Rory was there for him, even when they had gotten into arguments. Like the time he had blamed her for losing the World Series and telling her he hated her. "I still love you Tristan so when you realize it wasn't my fault you lost the World Series and when you realize you don't hate me call me you know the number," The look on her face when she walked out of the apartment and went into her cab. Then he came running down the street after the cab yelling her name. She stepped out of the cab and told him "I knew there was a reason pitchers practice base running," with an easy smile gracing her lips. Then the time they had taken a horse carriage ride through the park and convinced her to jump into the fountain. "No," was her firm reply. "Come on Ror!" he begged. "Tristan, no! What if we get caught?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"I had to do this but I have too," he picked her up and put him over her shoulder. "Tristan!" she yelled kicking her feet in the air. He stepped up into the fountain. "Put me down!" she screech and he did so. "Not in the fountain! I'm getting out," she moved to get out of the fountain but slipped backwards splashing into the fountain making her soaked. She then grabbed Tristan's arm and pulled him down with her. "Rory," he groaned. "You're the one who came up with the idea!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes at him. "It was my idea wasn't it?" he said grinning amused. "Yeah," she said leaning in and giving him a kiss. "I love you so much, Tristan,"  
  
"I love you too Rory," was his reply and they kissed again. A flash of red lights interrupted their kiss along with a voice. "Please step out of the fountain,"  
  
"I told you we'd get in trouble!" she hissed at him. "Remember Mary I love you,"  
  
"Like that's a comfort to me," she grumbled. "500 dollars!" came out Rory's cry ten minutes later, still soaked to the skin. "It would have been if you weren't But, sir! This is Tristan DuGrey of the Red Sox!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice while batting his eyelashes. "I did not!"  
  
"Did too,"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Well, at least I wasn't like Mr. Officer..sir.sir.could.could.could.I autograph something for you?"  
  
"I did not stutter!"  
  
"You so did!"  
  
"But.I was freezing!" was his lame excuse. "Right." came her reply. Then, all the times she would steal his shirts from her. "Is that my shirt?" he questioned. "No,"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not! It's mine,"  
  
"Am I going to have to tickle you for it?"  
  
"Yes," she replied while sitting in the middle of the bed arms folded across her chest. He dived onto the bed trying to tickle her in the process. She pushed him away making him roll of the bed and land on the floor. Rory peered over the edge of the bed a nervous smile playing across her lips. "Come here you," he whispered. She slid off the bed and sat next to him. "Sorry Tris," she apologized to him with a laugh. "Right your sorry," he grumbled. "I am!"  
  
"Are you really sorry?"  
  
"I really am." she paused and then asked. "Will you kiss me already?"  
  
"You betcha," his lips captured hers in a long romantic kiss. "Why was I the lucky one?" he whispered. She gave him a sideways glance. "What do you mean the 'lucky one'?"  
  
"I mean you could've married anyone. Andy, Jess, Aaron, Dean."  
  
"Because they weren't someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and you were. Heck, when you kiss me my foot pops up, that didn't happen with anyone else,"  
  
In the middle of the night Tristan woke up and wished she was right there next to him wrapped in his arms just so he could smell that wonderful smell of hers and her silk like hair brush across his cheek. Sitting up he began to cry. He had cried many times within the last few days but the reality had suddenly hit him. Rory, his wonderful, perfect, love of his life Rory was in a coma. At the same time Lorelai was suddenly awakened. (She was staying at Rory and Tristan's apartment) She heard sobbing coming from his bedroom. Quickly, Lorelai found him sprawled on his bed crying his heart out. "Tristan everything gonna be alright,"  
  
"What if something happens to her? I don't know what I'll do. I love her so much Lorelai I didn't even tell her I loved her that night on the phone. I was going to, I swear but something held me back,"  
  
"Tristan, this is just as hard on me if not harder. I do have Shane, Landon and Tory at home but Rory's the one that helped me get out of Hartford society. We grew up together. You know that she's my best friend. She was my first kid and we still call each other about everything," Tristan had stopped crying now feeling both selfish and ever worse than before. "Lorelai.I'm sorry," They hugged and Lorelai shook her head. "It's okay kiddo, we'll get through this I promise we will," 


	6. Getting By

Still Loving You  
  
I'm sorry it took so long!! School's been getting in the way..here's the story!!  
  
Chapter 6: Getting By  
  
Tristan had his comfort in reading to Rory as he found it in baseball. The Sox's hadn't lost a home game yet with Tristan pitching. He refused to go to away games no matter how important they were. Everyone on the team was okay with that. Lorelai had started up knitting again. She was horrible at it but it gave her something to distract her from the seriousness of the situation. She remembered the time Rory had found out she was knitting. Rory had make jokes about her knitting but Tristan informed Lorelai she loved the scarf that Lorelai made for her and even secretly took up knitting, finding out she was even worst than her mother. The Boston Globe readers began to write editorials about where Rory was. Jess wrote a large article explaining what had happened and as soon as she could she'd be back writing more. Jess took over the column for the time being. After the article tons of mail came in for not only Tristan but for Rory as well. It was funny to see two large piles of mail, one for Tristan and one for her. Luke had gone back to Stars Hollow due to Lorelai's orders, he needed to run the diner and take the kids off Sookie's hands. Paris began to stop by the hospital every day and was soon becoming an ever worse emotional wreck than Tristan. Jess had told Lorelai and Tristan that sometimes she's start yelling at the writers and then suddenly bursting into tears. "Paris, I don't think coming to the hospital is good for you. As soon as we hear anything we'll call you," Tristan promised her one night. The next day Paris didn't come into the hospital but left about forty messages on his cell phone. That evening after Tristan had informed Lorelai of all the messages she took Jess aside. "You need to get Paris out of Boston,"  
  
"New York?" he suggested. Lorelai shook her head. "Take her to Chicago!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Either that D.C. or Kansas,"  
  
"I'm not going to Kansas!" declared Jess. (I have nothing against Kansas) "No Auntie Em for you, huh?" Lorelai asked a twinkle in her eye. "The Munchkins scare me," Jess admitted with a shudder. "I can't wait to tell Rory that!" she cried out gleefully. Her smile faded as did Jess's. "When she gets better of course," she added hastily and Jess nodded in agreement with a smirk. "Just, you wait Mariano!" she threatened him. Lorelai was frightened to death that Rory wouldn't make it. Knitting distracted her but it wasn't enough. Tristan decided to hire her as a batgirl. "Hey Lorelai do you want to be a batgirl tonight?" he asked her while they were both sitting in Rory's room hoping against hope she'd just wake up. Lorelai's eyes lit up at the prospect of meeting the 'hot baseball players' (other than Tristan, of course) "So?" Tristan asked after a moment of silence. "You think I'd miss a chance to hang out with hot guys? Of course I'll go!" she exclaimed with excitement. And so it was settled, Lorelai went along with Tristan. She was happier than she had been in days. She began to sing 'Take me out to the Ball game' way off-key. "Remind me why I'm doing this?" he muttered more to himself than to Lorelai but she heard him. "Because you, of course, love me Bible Boy!" she exclaimed with an impish smile. As soon as Lorelai said that it brought him back to the time when Rory said the same thing. The time he had offered to let her be batgirl. She had accepted somewhat reluctantly. On the way to the ballpark Rory began to hum the same song Lorelai was singing. 'Take me out to the ball game'. "How come I decided to live with your humming?" he asked her. "Because you, of course love me Bible Boy!" "Tristan!" Lorelai cried out impatiently. "What?" he asked her. "We've been sitting here for like five minutes," she complained. "Oh sorry.I was just thinking about." he trailed off as he thought about Rory lying in the hospital. "Rory," she filled in knowingly. "Yeah," came his reply. The both stepped out of the car and headed into fenway.  
  
**Please Review!!** 


	7. Love is

Still Loving You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Gilmore Girls. You think I would've gotten rid of Tristan?? HECK NO!!! I don't own the words of A Walk to Remember either.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! This should make a LOT of people happy with me. But, then again.some of you might not. Sorry about me taking so long on Chapter 6 school just started up again. Okay enough talking on with the show..  
  
Chapter 7: Love is..  
  
It was the twelfth day of Rory being in her coma. Tristan as usual, was reading to Rory. "On February 14, Valentine's Day, Jamie picked out a passage from Corinthians that meant a lot to her. She told me that if she ever had the chance that was the passage she'd wanted to read at her wedding. This is what it said: Love is always patient and kind," Tristan paused for a moment and continued, however he didn't notice the soft voice that joined in with him. "It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to hope and to endure whatever comes," When Tristan finished someone whispered his name. He looked up at the door thinking it might be Lorelai or Paris but no one was there. He was puzzled for a moment until he felt his hand being squeezed. His eyes traveled down his arm to his and Rory's joined hands, up Rory's arm to meet her vibrant blue eyes. It was then he began to cry. "Oh Tris!" she whispered softly. "Don't cry," her fingers trailed his jaw line. "You know I love you," she said softly to him making him cry harder. "I love you too Rory.more than anything including baseball although sometimes I don't act like it,"  
  
"I'm sorry about asking you to stay Tristan it was unfair, I know you love baseball and me," Tristan smiled at her and kissed her softly and when he pulled away Rory pulled him closer again. "I missed you,"  
  
"I missed you too, Ror more than you think,"  
  
"I'm sure,"  
  
"Hey, you want me to get your mom?"  
  
"Mom's here?"  
  
"She called me to tell me you were here in the coma,"  
  
"Wait Tris, promise me something?" she asked him. "Anything," he replied. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Promise me if you and I fight we don't stay mad at each other when you have an away game,"  
  
"I promise," he replied leaning down and giving her one more kiss. "As long as you don't keep secrets from me," and he walked out into the hall. "Lorelai," he whispered shaking her awake. "hmm?" she answered. "Someone wants to see you,"  
  
"Paris?" he shook his head. "Jess?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Shane?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Landon?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Tory?" she asked him now annoyed. "How about her older half-sister?" Tristan asked with a grin. Lorelai gasped as tears filled her eyes. "Rory's okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly leaning in closer to Lorelai. "But don't tell her about the miscarriage though she seems to happy right now,"  
  
"Okay," Lorelai agreed with him. She quickly walked down the hall into her room. "Hey Babe!" she grinned at her daughter. "Mom!" she cried out happily. Lorelai dashed across the hospital room and kissed the top of Rory's head. "How ya doin, kid?" she asked Rory. "Pretty good! What's been going on?"  
  
"Well, I was batbabe a few days ago,"  
  
"No!" squealed Rory. "Yes, I did, some of those guys were pretty hot but Tristan's the hottest," Rory laughed at her mom's comment. "It's true though!" came Lorelai's exclamation.  
  
"I know, it just took me a while to appreciate it,"  
  
"Anyways, I found out some dirt on Jess,"  
  
"Spill!" the younger Gilmore cried. "Well Paris and Jess are dating AGAIN and while you were in the coma Paris kind of had an emotional break down. I told Jess to take her to Chicago, D.C. or Kansas," she paused while Rory urged her to continue. "Then, he said he didn't want to go to Kansas and so I of course made a reference from 'Wizard of Oz'.I couldn't help it really Rory," she said at her daughter's roll of her eyes. "So I said No Auntie Em for you, huh? And he said I'm afraid of munchkins," Rory giggled along with her mother at the thought of Jess Mariano bad-boy from New York City being afraid of munchkins. Tristan came in and looked alarmed at the two females in near hysterics. "We're you talking about me?"  
  
"No," Lorelai said gasping for breath as the laughter subsided. "It was about Jess," Rory explained. "Why were you talking about me?" asked Jess as he strolled in his arm wrapped around Paris's waist. "Because," Lorelai began dramatically while her daughter continued. "The munchkins are coming to get you!" Rory cried out with a smirk. "Rory!" shrieked Paris running over to hug her. "Hey Ror," Jess greeted her. "Hey Jess-I'm-afraid-of- munchkins Mariano,"  
  
"I'm going to let this one slide," teased Jess. "Okay, good. I have some good news though so I'm glad you're all here! I'm..pregnant,"  
  
- End Chapter 7 - 


	8. Looking past the bad

Still Loving You  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Muhahahahaha  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Looking past the bad  
  
The hospital room was silent except for the incessant beeping of the machine hooked up to Rory. "Tris aren't you happy?" she asked nervously. "You should tell her Tristan," Lorelai whispered. He took Rory's free hand. "Rory, sweetheart you know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied softly scared of what he was going to say. "I never EVER want to hurt you,"  
  
"I know Tristan, now what's wrong?" he was silent for a minute or so. "Will you just tell me already," she said nervously. "Rory," he said sadly. "You miscarried the baby," she began crying softly at first. "I'm sorry Rory," he whispered letting go of her hand and backing up away from her. "Tristan," she whispered hoarsely. "Yeah?" came his reply. "Will you just hold me? Please?" she begged him. He came over to her and opened his arms for her. She leaned into him, shaking. Lorelai, Paris and Jess all left the room quietly leaving the couple alone. "It's going to be okay, Ror I promise," he whispered rocking her back and forth. "Why didn't you tell me though?" he asked her gently. "I found out the day you got back. I was going to tell you on Sunday but then we had that fight,"  
  
"You could've told me on the phone, though,"  
  
"I know, I know but I wanted to see your face and see your reaction. Oh, god! I'm such a horrible person! I should've told you,"  
  
"Your not horrible Rory. You being in that coma made me realize how special you are to me. I always took for granted how much you love me. I never will take it for granted again,"  
  
"I love you Tris,"  
  
"I love you too Ror," Rory eventually drifted off to sleep. Tristan came out physically and emotionally drained. He stumbled into a chair. "Hey Tristan you okay?" Lorelai asked him concerned. "Yeah," came his reply. "You sure?" Paris asked the concern obvious in her voice. "It broke my heart seeing Rory like that. I've never seen her go from so happy to so sad,"  
  
"I know," Lorelai soothed him. "Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. DuGrey I heard Rory is out of her coma!" the doctor exclaimed excitedly. Tristan rolled his eyes while Lorelai tried to remain composed. "Yes doctor. Do you know when Rory will be able to get out of the hospital?" (The date is August 31st for this story) "September 3rd," Tristan brightened at the date. It was his and Rory's anniversary for beginning to date and when he had proposed to her. He knew he'd have to do something really special. A while later Rory woke up feeling horrible. Then she remembered the news Tristan had told her. She sighed and then spotted A Walk to Remember on the bedside table. According to her mother Tristan had been reading it to her. God, she loved him. She knew that Tristan hadn't wanted to tell her the news of the miscarriage. She had seen the look of pain on his face when he was telling her. Minutes later Tristan came into her room. "Hey Rory," he greeted sitting down next to the bed. "Hey," she greeted back. "Do you remember the time when we went into the fountain?"  
  
"How can I forget," came her sarcastic reply. "Aww.Ror come on you know you had fun!"  
  
"Yeah," she agreed with a laugh. "And the time you made me come and play outside because it was snowing?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she replied an impish smile on her lips. "Tris?" she asked. "Yeah?"  
  
"Think you could read to me?" she asked shyly. "Okay," he grabbed the book from the table and opened it. "Read here," she said patting the space beside her on the bed. He lay down next to her keeping his head propped up by his elbow. He began to read and Rory closed her eyes. His voice was soothing reminding her of all the other times he had read for her. Like when she was sick (which was never often) she'd beg him to read her fairy tales. He always would.he was like Luke and denying Lorelai coffee. Whenever he did read those types of stories he'd always change his voice for each of the characters, making her burst into a fit of giggles every time. He had never read anything like 'A Walk to Remember' to her but right now it was fitting and she liked it a lot. She drifted off to sleep again lulled by the sound of Tristan's voice. Soon after Tristan noticed Rory fell asleep he closed the book and kissed his wife's forehead. Then he too fell asleep, still drained from that morning. 


	9. Getting Better

Still Loving You  
  
Authors Note: CHAPTER NINE!! YEAH!! Leave some reviews! Thanks for all of them from Chapter Seven.  
  
Chapter 9: Feeling Better  
  
A little while later Lorelai came into the room to find them both asleep. "Ror," she whispered. She tapped Rory on the shoulder making her wake. She sat up slightly unable to sit up much due to Tristan's sleeping position. "What's up?" she whispered softly not wanting to wake up her husband. "Luke wants to talk to you," Lorelai explained while handing over her cell phone. "Hey Luke!" she greeted. "Hey Rory, how you doing?" he asked gruffly. "I'm pretty good, you know coming out of a coma and all,"  
  
"Have you had any coffee?"  
  
"No!" she admitted angrily. "What that's incredible!" came Luke's exclamation. "I haven't had it for twelve days and then my mother steals the cup that Tristan bought for me," she explained glaring at Lorelai. "Let me talk to her," came his reply. "Okay, mom Luke wants to talk to." but she was already gone. "Thanks Luke! How's school for everyone?"  
  
"Tory loves first grade, Landon likes fifth grade but Shane hates school,"  
  
"Sounds like regular old Jess," she said with a laugh. "Yeah, did Jess come and see you?"  
  
"Yes, Luke,"  
  
"Good, good,"  
  
"All right Mom's back with my coffee. Here she is!"  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Rory said cheerfully while handing over the phone. Lorelai just glared as she walked out of the room talking to Luke about her other children. Rory smiled at the figure sleeping next to her. She knew Tristan loved her with all of his heart but there was an empty spot in there.she didn't know what would ever be able to fill it. "Tris," she whispered. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. She drank some coffee and then brushed her lips against his. "Rory?" he whispered. "Hey," she greeted as he opened his eyes. "Sorry for falling asleep," he apologized to her. "It's okay," came her reply. "I thought so," he added with a grin. His heart flipped when he saw her eyes full of love for him. Then he leaned in slipping an arm around her wait, his other hand let his fingers fall through Rory's soft hair. His lips met hers this time more urgent than before. She responded making all of the coldness that Tristan had regained during all the days of her being in her coma disappear. Tristan slowly pulled away and noticed Rory's tears. "Ror?" he questioned. "It's nothing, really," she said letting go of Tristan. He sensed she didn't want him sitting on her bed anymore. "Do you ever wonder sometimes why bad things happen?" she asked him. "I think all the bad things cancel out with the good things," he said slowly. Rory was silent for a minute or so making Tristan think he had said the wrong thing. "Your right," he was surprised. "I am?"  
  
"Yeah because if I hadn't been in this come you and I would still be mad at each other,"  
  
"What about the miscarriage?" he questioned. She winced and he patted her hand gently. "Maybe it was a way of telling me I should have told you,"  
  
"Maybe," he said with a smile at her. "So you, missy get out of the hospital September third," Lorelai explained. Her eyes lip up at the date and knew Tristan would have something up his sleeve, he had all the other years. 


	10. Happy Again

Still Loving You  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Gilmore Girls.. otherwise I would be making Tristan come back from Military School. Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to write this my computer won't let my get on my floppy disk which is where I saved this chapter so I had to start all  
  
Chapter 10: Happy Again  
  
It was about six when Tristan stood in front of the mirror. He was humming along with the radio; he was in a great mood. Rory would be coming home that night. That morning he had gone to the bookstore and had bought Rory as many books as he could in the hour he had allowed himself to not stay at the hospital, while she was asleep. He smiled remembering when he had left the hospital earlier with his instructions about their date. "Dress fancy but casual," he had explained kissing her quickly and then leaving. He glanced at himself once more and decided a tie was to fancy for this night. He glanced at the reflection in the mirror one more time and quickly grabbed his keys, making his way out of the apartment.  
  
"Lip gloss?" Rory asked turning to her mother. "Do you want chocolate, vanilla, orange."  
  
"Not an ice cream flavor please,"  
  
"How about that mood changing one that I've had since like your sophomore year,"  
  
"Mom! You still have that?" Rory asked bursting into laughter. Lorelai smiled glad her daughter was so happy. She had been in a funk for the past few days over losing the baby but that afternoon after Tristan had left she had vowed to be happy, as she had proclaimed to her mother. "It's the only one that doesn't have an ice cream flavor."  
  
"Just give me Strawberry," came her defeated reply. She applied the lip- gloss quickly while glancing into the mirror for good measure. "How do I look?" she asked when she was done, spinning around for her mother. "You've been hit with a huge pretty stick, darling," Lorelai said with a soft smile looking at her daughter. She was wearing a short black dress that criss- crossed in the back and on her feet was strappy-black sandals. "Thanks Mom, so when is Tristan coming?"  
  
"6:15," as soon as the words were out of Lorelai's mouth there appeared Tristan. "Hey," he greeted the two girls. Rory almost groaned at how he looked. His tousled blonde hair, glimmering blue eyes and bright smile, all of it made him look great she was sure she paled in comparison. "You look gorgeous," he whispered in her ear making her smile at him knowing he wasn't lying. "I wish my camera wasn't in Stars Hollow!" Lorelai whined. Tristan pulled out a disposable camera and handed it over to Rory's mother. "Oh, Tristan!" she cried out hugging her son-in-law. After she took about ten pictures and then they left the hospital. "It's so colorful!" Rory marveled as they walked to his car. She was so happy about being out of the hospital even Tristan had to grin. They hopped into the car and Tristan turned to face her. "I'm going to blindfold you," he told her. "A surprise," Rory said flatly with a groan. Tristan's face fell at Rory's lack of enthusiasm. "I'm just kidding!" she cried out to him laughing at his change in expression. He kissed her lightly happy to be with her and then he blindfolded her. "That was mean," she pouted sticking her tongue out at him. "You know you love it Mary," he said lowering his voice seductively. "As if Bible Boy," came her flippant reply. "You know you want me,"  
  
"As much as I want Lima Beans,"  
  
"We haven't had one of those in a long time," Tristan commented. "A banter session?" she questioned. "Of course,"  
  
"I love having them,"  
  
"Me too,"  
  
"Are we almost there?" she whined. "Almost," he pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. "Can I take the blindfold off?"  
  
"Not yet," he opened her side of the door and led her to where they were going. He stopped at the entrance and slowly untied her blindfold. She gasped at the scene before her eyes. The whole filled was covered with rose petals. On the pitchers mound was a table for two. "Tristan!" he smiled at her and she grinned back. "What are we going to be eating?"  
  
"Well, I brought some sandwiches, fudge and coke,"  
  
"No coffee?" Rory asked shocked at him. "I brought a thermos for you,"  
  
"You are a god!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck. Tristan reveled in the feeling of her arms wrapped around him. "I like this," he whispered to her. "You missed me, huh?" she asked shyly. "I really did," he answered kissing her on the forehead. "I'm glad our fight's over," she said quietly. "Me too," came his reply. They walked over to the table hand in hand and then he pulled the chair out for her. "Thanks," she said smiling up at him. She gazed around the field and noticed the screen where she'd first noticed that Tristan was the pitcher who she had to write about. It flashed Tristan loves Rory and then a picture of the two of them posing for a newspaper photo. She smiled at the mere thought of when the photo had taken place. Then her blue eyes collided with his. It still made her tingle when he looked at her. "I can't believe you did all this!" she exclaimed in awe. They ate slowly reliving their Chilton years and when they had met again. "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if we hadn't met again?" she asked him. "I wouldn't be half as happy as I am now here with you," he answered truthfully. "I never would have believed in love if it wasn't for you," she told him. "Well, I'm glad Paris forced you to write that article," she grinned at the reminder of the article. "The next part of our evening is watching Willy Wonka and Chocolate Factory,"  
  
"Really?" she said gasping at his choice of movie. "It's your favorite, so of course we're watching it,"  
  
"Yes, but you hate the Oompa Loompas,"  
  
"I'll live with them for a night,"  
  
"I'll keep you safe," she whispered to him as the movie started. "Thanks!" Rory cried out when the movie ended about two hours later. She leaned over and kissed him. "Your welcome and now part three," he said as he took her hand pulled her up from her chair. Then the music started, her eyes widened in surprise. It had become their tradition to dance to 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'. "You remembered," she whispered. "Of course I remembered I remember it all," he said softly. The song ended and then Tristan excused himself to go to the bathroom. Rory called her mother quickly on her cell phone. "You owe me twenty bucks,"  
  
"So your at the baseball field," Lorelai confirmed. "Right, so call me when you get here the phone's on vibrate so Tristan won't know why I have to leave for a minute,"  
  
"See you in like five sweetie,"  
  
"Bye Mom," she turned the phone onto vibrate in time for when Tristan re- appeared. "And the last part of our night," he said softly handing her two packages. She opened the first one, which was a copy of A Walk to Remember. Inscribed on the inside was:  
  
So, I can read to you and you can read along with me. Love, Tristan. She smiled at the sweet gesture of the gift and then opened the second one. It was a leather journal with an inscription on the front.  
  
Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to hope and endure whatever comes.  
  
On the inside it read:  
  
To Rory-the love of my life, don't ever forget that I love you with all of my heart. "Thank you Tris!" she cried out kissing him softly on the lips. Rory then pulled out one of her gifts. Tristan opened it and it was a photo album. "So we can make it together," she explained when he looked at oddly when he saw the blank pages. And then, without Tristan's knowing the phone vibrated. "I'll be right back," she said dashing off the field.  
  
Tristan sat and grinned like an idiot. He felt like he was sixteen all over again and madly in love with Rory Gilmore. The best part about it was that Rory was in love with him too. He could see it in the way her eyes would light up when she'd see him. Minutes later Rory came back onto the field a small black and white ball of fur in her arms. "This is your other present," she announced handing it over to Tristan. "It's a border collie pup!" Tristan cried out in glee. As soon as he had the pup he reverted to a seven-year-old instead of the thirty-year-old man he was. "Thanks Rory!" he called out running by with the puppy. "What's his name?" he asked her pausing for a second to catch his breath. "You name it,"  
  
"How about Fenway?" he suggested. "It's perfect," she agreed with him.  
  
Hours later after playing and frolicking with the pup they were back in their apartment. Fenway was fast asleep and the humans were exhausted. Rory was yawning, as was Tristan. They didn't even say a word but it was mutually agreed that it was defiantly time for bed. Rory and Tristan both quickly got changed into their pajamas. Rory wore an old Chilton t-shirt of Tristan's along with some Boston Red Sox pajama bottoms while Tristan wore a Red Sox shirt and boxers. Rory placed Fenway on the bed as she slid under the covers as did Tristan. She kissed him quickly muttering a good night. She turned off the lights as Tristan wrapped his arms around her thin frame. She snuggled closer to him as Fenway crawled up to join the couple. "Love you Ror,"  
  
"Love you too Tris and Fenway," she mumbled. "And Fenway," he echoed Rory. Rory fell into a deep sleep as soon as she had gotten comfortable in Tristan's arms. Tristan lay awake smelling in the scent of her, his Rory. He felt her silk-like hair brush across his cheek. He remembered how when Rory was in the hospital laying in that coma how much he had hurt and now here she was wrapped in his arms. He was happy too, happier than he had been in a long time. He kissed the top of her head and patted Fenway before falling asleep. 


	11. News

Still Loving You Disclaimer: Author's Note:  
  
Chapter 11: News  
  
3 Months Later-December  
  
It was six-thirty in the morning and Rory was pacing the large expanse of floor space in the bathroom. She looked at the cardboard box for about the millionth time in the last two minutes. 'Blue means positive, pink negative' she chanted in her mind as if trying not to forget. There was only a minute to go and she was on the verge of insanity. She smiled for a moment thinking of the past three months. They had been blissfully perfect they had gone out for dinner once a week and on the weekends, if he didn't have a game they'd go to the park and play with Fenway. She glanced at her watch hoping against hope time was up, only ten seconds were left. When her watch beeped she took a shaky breath she couldn't stop shaking. She grabbed the test and looked at it. To her immense happiness it was blue. She had tears in her eyes and raced out of the bathroom, test still in hand. She jumped up on the bed and started screaming on the top of her lungs. "Ror?" came Tristan's sleepy reply. "Hey Tristan!" she cried out happily. "What's going on?" he mumbled. "I have great news!" she squealed making Tristan sit up and stare at her. "Are you okay Rory?"  
  
"Fantastic," came her happy reply. "Rory." he groaned when he glanced at the clock. "So, why were you jumping on the bed two seconds ago?" she jumped off the bed and whispered, "Because I'm pregnant," and she sauntered out of the bedroom. "Whoa wait a second," Tristan said hopping out of bed and walking into the living room. "What did you say?" he whispered to her. Eyes shining, smile gracing her face she whispered the three words, again. "Because I'm pregnant," he smiled widely at her and leaned down and kissed her. Still smiling he whispered. "I'll go make the coffee you go call your mom,"  
  
"Okay," she agreed and hurried to the phone. Punching in the familiar numbers of her beloved Stars Hollow home she waited impatiently as her mother she supposed was looking for the phone. "Hello?" came Lorelai's breathless answer. "Are you okay?" Rory asked concerned. "Fine, you woke me up at six-thirty which is bad Rory!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be up already?"  
  
"Well, yes but that's not the point so what's the reason of your call?"  
  
"Can't I just say hi anymore?"  
  
"No, what's up Rory before I come to Boston and kill you,"  
  
"Well, I have some news,"  
  
"Good? Bad? In-between? Hey, that's a good song!"  
  
"Are you drinking coffee?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Liar,"  
  
"Okay your right. So, tell me your news!"  
  
"I'm pregnant,"  
  
"Oh my god!" shrieked Lorelai. "When did you find out?" she asked her suddenly serious. "Like five minutes ago,"  
  
"Did you tell Tristan?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Put him on the phone,"  
  
"Mom, I told him already." Suddenly Tristan's voice cut through. "She told me Lorelai,"  
  
"Good, now look I'm sure you to need to get to work and so do I so bye kiddos, love you both!"  
  
"Bye Mom,"  
  
"Bye Lorelai," echoed Rory and then Tristan. Rory hung up the phone and then headed into the kitchen to see Tristan, as promised standing by the coffeemaker making coffee. She was about to reach over Tristan for a cup and some coffee when Tristan leaned in and kissed her again. "Tris," she whined. "Rory," he mimicked. "God, I love you," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You know you do," he said slinging his right arm around her. "Come on I have to get to work," she complained. "I'm coming with you,"  
  
"What? Why?" she asked surprised. "Jess wants to interview me on my thoughts for next season,"  
  
"Can you believe they're getting married?" Rory asked suddenly. "Thought it would never happen,"  
  
"How about the four of us and Rudy along with Emma go to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sounds good," Tristan said as he sat down across from Rory to eat.  
  
"It's time to go!" called out Rory fifteen minutes later. "I can't find the keys!" he called back. "I have them," she said jingling the keys for effect. "Thanks," he said grabbing the keys from her hand and running out the door, Rory hot on his heels. "I'll call the doctor as soon as I get in, you invite Jess, Rudy and Emma, I'll invite Paris," Rory said when they started to drive to the Globe office. Five minutes later Tristan pulled up at the office. "Paris is going to kill me," muttered Rory as they made their way to their destinations. "I'll save you," Tristan told her with a grin. "Good," came her reply and with a quick kiss they headed their separate ways. "You're late!" called out Paris as Rory passed her office. "I know!" she called back. As Rory was hanging up her phone Paris came walking in. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight? With me, Tristan, Rudy and Emma?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
That Night @ the Restaurant  
  
It was halfway through dinner and the conversation had lulled for the moment. Rory continued to eat ignoring the fact that Tristan was trying to make her speak. He finally jabbed her with a fork in the side. "Jackass," she muttered. "Love ya too Mare," he whispered back grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. "Guys, I have some news," Rory suddenly announced. The four other people at the table looked at Tristan and Rory. "Do you want to tell them?" she whispered glancing at her husband. "Okay.well I'm going to be a dad!" he said proudly. "Rory?" Paris questioned glancing at her friend. "Yep, I'm pregnant!" smiles were everywhere. "Oh my god!" shrieked Emma. They laughed at the girl. "Who else knows?" asked Paris. "You four and Lorelai,"  
  
"Stars Hollow will know by tomorrow if not earlier," commented Jess. They all laughed again thinking of the beloved town. "I'd like to make a toast!" said Tristan suddenly. "To new beginnings," he started. "To being happy," broke in Jess.  
  
"For the Red Sox to kicking some Yankee butt this year!" called out Rudy. "To family," said Emma quietly. "To us!" cried Paris. "For friends and most importantly love," came Rory's quiet voice. While her eyes filled up with Tears. "Aww Mary, no need to cry," Tristan said quietly kissing Rory on her forehead. "Without you guys I seriously wouldn't know what I'd do. I mean if it weren't for Paris I wouldn't have seen Tristan again, Rudy made me come to realize how in love I was with him, Emma you've been a great friend when I get mad with Tristan, Jess is like my big brother.and you, Tristan.you're my everything there is I love you all," she said with a soft smile.  
  
"Tristan it's snowing!"  
  
"It's rain,"  
  
"No! No, it's snow!" she exclaimed. "Rain,"  
  
"It's snow if you don't believe me, look over at the playground! See all the snow on it?"  
  
"Your right!" came his surprised exclamation. "Can we go play in it? Please?" she begged. "Rory," he cautioned. "Oh come on where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"Rory,"  
  
"I'm going by myself then!" she cried out marching over to the playground and climbing to the top of the jungle gym. Tristan groaned not knowing how Rory could find so much energy after a late night out. He got out of the car and went over to the playground, climbed to the top of the jungle gym and sat next to Rory. "You know what my mom use to tell me?"  
  
"What?" came his reply while wrapping an arm around Rory's slender waist. "Magical Things happen in the snow," she said softly eyes sparkling. "And you believe that?"  
  
"Yeah I mean Tristan it's when Luke and Lorelai fell in love, when we first made love." she trailed off with a smile while tucking back a strand of errant hair behind her ear. "Name a bad time when it snowed!"  
  
"All the snows I've missed without you,"  
  
"You didn't even know me until sophomore year," she chided. "Which made it all the more bittersweet, darling,"  
  
"Your such a sweetheart,"  
  
"Don't tell all the guys on the team that,"  
  
"What if I have the baby while you're away at a game?"  
  
"I'll come home,"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise," and as the snowflakes began to fall harder Rory was to busy kissing Tristan to notice. 


	12. Nine Months

Chapter 12: Nine Months  
  
Author's Note: sorry it took so long, I've been writing other stories and have been making a Trory website so don't be mad. Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: No, no and no!! I don't own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
Nine Months Later-  
  
August 29th. The day circled in red on their calendar. It was the last day Tristan had off unless they got out of the playoffs but with Tristan pitching there was no chance in hell that they'd get out of the playoffs. "I can't wait until the baby is born," groaned Rory. It was another normal day for the pregnant female; still hoping against hope the baby would be born, today. "I look like a whale! I can't even tie my shoes," she whined to Tristan. "Stop complaining Rory it'll all be over soon,"  
  
"I can't wait,"  
  
"How about we talk about names?"  
  
"Okay," she agreed while Tristan plopped down into the couch right next to her. "Tiffany?" she suggested glancing over at her list. "Nah, how about Amy?"  
  
"No, Stephanie."  
  
The name conversation continued on until each had one choice remaining. "Lorelai-Lexie for short," they both said in unison. Rory grinned at their choice. "How come we have the same choice?" she asked him. "Brilliant minds think alike, dear,"  
  
"That was corny," replied Rory while wrinkling her nose. "But true right?"  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "How about I read you some of A Walk to Remember?" he suggested. "Okay," she said nodding her head as he left the room to get the book. "And the ice cream!" she called out. He reappeared in the door book only in hand. "Ice Cream?"  
  
"I'm going!" he muttered shuffling into the kitchen. He came back ice cream and spoon in hand. He handed it over to her and leaned over to kiss her. "Your so beautiful," he whispered. "I'm a huge balloon Tristan, I can't be looking beautiful,"  
  
"Your always beautiful to me Ror," he told her sincerely sitting down on the couch again. "Shall we begin my dear?"  
  
"We shall," she agreed. He began to read to her and twenty minutes later he glanced over at her to find that she had fallen asleep. He decided since it was near dinnertime he would make Rory some.  
  
At 6:15 she woke up to the smell of burgers, French fries and onion rings. Sleepily Rory stumbled into the kitchen to see Tristan cooking. "You didn't have to do this," she said with a yawn. "I wanted to make my wife a special dinner,"  
  
"You're so good to me Tris," she said walking over and kissing him sweetly on the lips. "This is good too," Tristan said with a grin. "A dessert kind of good," Rory replied sitting down at the table. "Sorry I fell asleep," she apologized as he served the burgers. "It's all right you were tired,"  
  
"Yeah.thanks for not waking me up,"  
  
"No problem, now eat!" he urged. "I am!" she shouted back before taking a huge bite of the burger. "This is almost as good as Luke's," she commented. "I'm flattered," he said with a cocky grin. "I said almost.not 100 percent, Tristan,"  
  
"They're better than yours were," he muttered. "That wasn't my fault! My mom was the one who spilled lighter fluid on them!"  
  
"But who cooked?"  
  
"You signed me up for the job!"  
  
"You're the one who said you wanted to work at the Fourth of July barbecue!"  
  
"Liar,"  
  
"Burger Killer!" he shot back. "It was all Lorelai!"  
  
"Whatever you say Mary,"  
  
Five Days Later-  
  
"Gilmore and St. James Inn! Lorelai Gilmore-Danes speaking. How may I help you?" answered the overly perkily female voice of the one and only Lorelai Gilmore. "Hey Lorelai," he greeted calmly. "Tristan? Is Rory having the baby?" she asked excitedly. "No, not yet,"  
  
"Oh," came her disappointed reply. "Soon though," he promised. "Why are you calling then?"  
  
"Well, I'm going away for a three-game series against the Yankees in New York and I don't want Rory to spend the weekend alone."  
  
"You want me to come up to Boston?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Of course! I just have to talk to Luke but I'm sure he'll be okay with it," Tristan heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank You Lorelai!"  
  
"No problem, honey listen I've got to go there's a problem with the mints.bye!" Tristan laughed to himself about her comment about the mints and pulled into his parking space at the apartment. He walked into the apartment to find Rory lying on the couch watching a movie. "What are you watching?" he asked her leaning over the back of the couch to kiss her. "The video of us," she replied smiling up at him. "Again?" he asked with a groan. "Yes again. Look at me! God, I was so skinny now I'm huge," she complained. "Your just as beautiful,"  
  
"I'm a beach ball!"  
  
"A very beautiful beach ball then," she stuck her tongue out at him. "Love you Mare," he said continuing to walk into the bedroom to pack for the trip.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?" She asked him still sitting on the couch eyeing his duffel bag warily. "Yes, sweetheart," he said leaning over to kiss her. "Go kick some Yankee butt!" she instructed. "Yes Ma'm, now let's see here you have books to read, plenty of movies, tons of junk food including popcorn, water, picture of me and the other one of Luke, Lorelai with the kids, Fenway's at your feet, list of phone numbers are on the table, phone's by your hand and remote's in your hand.I think you've got everything,"  
  
"Thank You Tris, I love you,"  
  
"Love you too Rory," he replied kissing her one more time and heard the beep of Rudy's car. "Bye!" he called out grabbing his bag and exiting the apartment.  
  
Rory was stretched out on the couch thinking of how much she couldn't wait for the baby to be out. The buzzer rang making Rory have to get up. She opened the door to reveal her mother and younger half-sister Tory. "Mom! Tory!" she cried out. "Hey Rory," nine-year-old Tory greeted her older sister. "Hey Honey," Rory said to the younger girl. "How's my favorite pregnant daughter?"  
  
"Ick, I don't want to talk about it,"  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said knowing what Rory was going through after have gone through it four times herself. "So, what are you doing here?" Rory asked. "Tristan called today asking me to come up so you wouldn't be lonely this weekend,"  
  
"That's so sweet of him," she commented with a dreamy smile. "FENWAY!" shrieked the little girl running away from the licking dog. Lorelai smiled weakly at Rory.  
  
"How about Tory and Fenway watch Cinderella and we watch baseball,"  
  
"Okay," Rory agreed her attention already on Tristan. Halfway through the game Lorelai was getting bored she glanced over at Rory to see her fast asleep. After turning off the TV Lorelai draped a blanket over her smiling softly while remembering all the times she had found Rory crashed on the couch waiting up for Lorelai to hear the details of her dates. It amazed her that at a time neither of them had been happy with their love lives and now both were married with wonderful husbands and Lorelai with four kids- although Rory was expecting one of her own. "Mom?" she heard Rory say. "Yeah babe?" she replied. "I love you,"  
  
"Love you too," 


	13. Today's the Day!

Chapter 13: Today's the Day!  
  
Author's Note: I know this is short but I had to put this in for a filler chapter..hope you don't mind!  
  
The Next Day  
  
Rory was sitting in the bathroom phone clutched in her hands. She groaned for a moment until the pain had subsided. She dialed Tristan's hotel number. "Hello?" he grumbled. "Tristan?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah it's me," came her timid reply. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Well I'm starting to have labor pains."  
  
"Did you let Lorelai know?" he asked interrupting her worriedly. "Well, no,"  
  
"Let me talk to her,"  
  
"She's still asleep," Rory protested. "Rory."  
  
"Fine, fine I'll get her," Rory went and woke up Lorelai. "Tristan? It's four in the morning," she complained. "Tell that to your daughter,"  
  
"She called you?"  
  
"Yes, because she's having labor pains,"  
  
"Oh my god really?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Are you coming back?" cut in Rory's voice. "I'll be there," he promised.  
  
5:45 AM-  
  
One hour and forty-five minutes later. Rory, Tory and Lorelai were all at the hospital now. Rory's pains were now coming in at every two minutes. Tristan was on his way to Boston as promised. "When will he be here?" gasped Rory after another round of labor. She was drenched with sweat and Lorelai's heart went out to her. "Soon," she promised while smoothing back Rory's hair away from her face and kissing her on the top of her head. "Your doing great sweetie," she assured Rory. "Could I have some ice chips to throw at the nurses?"  
  
"Anything, your little heart desires,"  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling tiredly at her mother.  
  
6:25-  
  
"Breathe in and out Rory," Tristan instructed over the phone. "I'm trying," he heard her weakly whisper. "I can see the head!" the doctor cried out. "Shit," he muttered unhappily. "Two more pushes Rory," he heard Lorelai instruct. The light turned red, he pulled a twenty out of his pocket threw it at the cab driver and ran to the hospital which was just one street over. He entered the hospital and continued to run until he got to the delivery room. "One more push," he heard Lorelai's voice float out of the delivery room to the corridor he was walking through. "TRISTAN!" Rory shrieked as he approached the double doors. "I'm here baby," he said swooping into the delivery room. "You can do it sweetie, I love you,"  
  
6:32-  
  
"I love you too," came her reply and then she started to scream her head off. When Rory was done it was the baby's turn to scream. Rory's eyes began to fill with tears when she saw the baby tucked in Tristan's strong muscular arms. "And here's your mommy," he whispered handing Lexie over to Rory. "Tristan sit right there," instructed Lorelai. "Right next to Rory, just like that-beautiful!" And in that instant Lorelai had captured the first picture of the Gilmore-DuGrey family, the three of them together.  
  
Birth Announcement:  
  
Rory Gilmore, Boston Globe Columnist  
  
And  
  
Tristan DuGrey, Boston Red Sox Pitcher  
  
Proudly present their newborn daughter  
  
Lorelai 'Lexie' Emma Gilmore-DuGrey  
  
Born on September 5, 2016  
  
At 6:32 in the morning 


	14. Moments with Lexie GilmoreDuGrey

Chapter 14: Moments with Lexie Gilmore-DuGrey  
  
Author's Note: I need some help for my site how can I make banners or buttons for it???? I really want to make some but I have no clue how if anyone knows please send it w/ ur review or e-mail me at klm111a@yahoo.com  
  
Fourteen Months Later-  
  
It was Lexie's first official visit to Stars Hollow. She had been to Lorelai's plenty of times for holidays like Rory's birthday, Tristan's birthday, mother's day, Christmas, Halloween any holiday possible Rory and Lexie would go sometimes with Tristan but most often not. This was her first outing to Luke's. Rory loved Lexie; she was the best little girl the best one a mother could ever want. As Lexie, Lorelai, Rory and Tory made their way to Luke's they were stopped a million times so it seemed so everyone could get a look at Lexie. Rory was becoming annoyed; Lexie was getting fussy as they entered the diner. Luke saw their four looks of annoyance he quickly shut down the diner, no questions asked. "What can I get you?" he asked them. Three of them replied coffee. As he went to the coffee pot and poured out three cups, silence filled the diner until a little voice filled the diner. "COFFEE!" she shrieked. "Lex?" Rory asked surprised. "COFFEE!" she cried out again this time clapping her hands in amusement. "She's a Gilmore alright!" came Lorelai's exclamation. "Great," came Luke's sarcastic answer. "Isn't it?" Rory asked her innocent smile lighting up her whole face. "Here's your burgers," he said handing over three plates making the three older Gilmore Girls look at each other surprised. "COFFEE!" called out Lorelai and Lexie.  
  
Sixteen Months-2 months later  
  
Lexie had been talking for the past two month since Rory had come home rambling about Lexie saying coffee as her first word and how much she was going to be like her and Lorelai. Soon after her vocabulary had expanded with words like dada, mama and even fen-fen for Fenway! Every night Tristan would come home and Lexie with Rory holding her hands would walk over to him and then she would hug him and then he would swing her around the room making her giggle like an idiot. One afternoon Tristan came home to find Lexie sitting on the floor of the living room playing with some blocks. "Lex!" he greeted his daughter. "Dada!" he got down on his knees arms outstretched. Lexie had a very determined look on her face reminding Tristan of her mother. "Tristan? Your home?" called out Rory's voice. "Shh!" he called back making Rory glance into the living room to see Lexie standing up unsteadily, for the first time on her own. "Tris." she began worriedly until she saw Lexie take her first step. Rory gasped as she saw her daughter before her very own eyes reach Tristan and hug her father. "Great Job, kiddo!" he complimented her. "Tanks Dada!" came her reply. He looked up and smiled at Rory who smile back at him; hard to believe her little girl was growing up already.  
  
Three Years Old- Twenty Months later  
  
"You ready for school?" Rory asked Lexie. "Yes Mommy!" came her happy reply. "Good now we have to go pick up Megan (Lane and Henry's three year old-three months younger than Lexie) and then Ethan (Jess and Paris's 3- year-old-nine months younger than Lexie). "Do we have to pick up Ethan?" came her muffled reply from the couch. "Yes, we do.why?"  
  
"He calls me Mary," Rory laughed for a moment and then seeing Lexie's stubborn expression Rory apologized. "I'm sorry sweetie but your Daddy called me Mary to,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he liked me and I think Ethan likes you too, honey,"  
  
"Ick!" came the girl's disgusted reply. Rory and Lexie left after saying goodbye to Fenway and Tristan who were both watching television. "Mommy, What if I don't like school?"  
  
"You will remember you met Miss Rachel and Megan's in your class, plus your father and I always liked school," Rory helped her buckle in and then she got into the driver's seat. "We're going to Ethan's first," came Rory's cheery voice ignoring Lexie's protests. Five minutes later they arrived at the Mariano's penthouse. Rory rang the bell and waited for Malaya to answer. "Hello Miss Rory and Miss Lexie," the British au pair said with a bright smile. "Hello Malaya!" greeted Lexie smiling at her favorite babysitter. "Where's Jess and Ethan?" Rory asked looking around and not seeing either person. "In the dining room eating Miss Rory," Rory grabbed Lexie and dragged her into the dining room. "Hey Jess," Rory greeted sitting down at the table with Lexie in her lap for the moment. "Hey Rory.what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's our first day of preschool!" the girl announced proudly to Jess. "First day, huh?" came Jess's reply. "Yep," she said nodding when Ethan entered. "Morning Dad, Rory and." his lips curled into a smirk making Rory glance at Jess who was watching the two in amusement. "Mary!"  
  
"Ethan," she groaned looking away from him. "You ready Ethan?" Rory asked him. He nodded and followed the two of them out to the car. Lexie was quiet as was Ethan and Rory she kept quiet wondering when they grow up they'd wind up together. They picked up Megan making Lexie perk up and they began chattering while Ethan remained quiet, Rory noticed him glancing at Lexie every two minutes and she had to smile. She finally arrived at their preschool with a quick kiss on the cheek Lexie headed into the preschool with Megan and Ethan. Rory sighed her little girl was growing up faster and faster.  
  
Two Years Later-June 2021  
  
"Hey Sweetie!" Rory greeted her daughter as she climbed into the car after another day of school. "Hey mom," she greeted with a smile glad that the day was over. "Did you do anything interesting today?"  
  
"We went to the apple farm!"  
  
"How exciting!" they continued to talk about the day and they arrived home Tristan was sitting on the couch reading Rory's most recent book 'Growing up in Stars Hollow' when he looked up to see his favorite girls walk in. "Hey honey," he said to Lexie making her run over and hug him. Rory had to smile she did always love the daughter-father moments in their family. It was how Lexie first started walking anyways. She sat down next to the two of them. "Do you want to tell her?" he asked Rory. "Tell me what?" she asked backing away from her father and looking at both of them. "Well.your mom has some news,"  
  
"What!" she cried out jumping up and down in excitement. "How would you like a younger brother or sister?"  
  
"Oh my god!" she shrieked even jumping up more on her bed. "I take that you want one," Rory said with a smile. "I'll just be like Megan's little sister Katie!"  
  
"You could be a boy though honey,"  
  
"I know but I really want a sister," she said with a smile. "We never got to have siblings sweetie so either way I think you'll love him or her like a big sister should,"  
  
"I will Mommy don't worry," she assured Rory and Tristan. "Can I call Megan?"  
  
"Go ahead," she ran into the kitchen and dialed Megan's number. "Megan! Guess what! I'm going to be a big sister."  
  
"I think she's happy," Tristan told Rory with a grin. "I think so too," came Rory's happy reply. She hoped it would be a boy for Tristan's sake.  
  
Nine Months Later-March 16th 2022  
  
"Lexie!" called out Tristan DuGrey when he opened the door with his wife and his newborn son Dan Janlan Gilmore-Dugrey. "Where's Troy?" (A/N: It's a weekend and Tory's fifteen and she came up to see Lexie, Rory and Tristan) Rory asked him as they stepped into the apartment with Dan in Rory's arms. "It says went out to the playground will be back in ten minutes,"  
  
"Was she excited when she heard about Dan?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied "She was happy but she missed you," Rory smiled and suddenly the door swung open and in entered Tory with Lexie. "Rory! Oh my god is that Dan!" cried out Tory racing over to see letting go of Lexie's hand. Lexie stayed back shyly. "Lexie!" called out Rory. "Yeah Mom?" came her uncertain reply. "Do you want to meet your little brother?"  
  
"Okay," she agreed going over to her mother, father and half-aunt. Rory handed Dan to her and she held him. He began to cry for a moment, unsure if this strange person would drop him or not. "Shh," the little girl whispered down at the little boy in front of her. She began to sing softly to him making him stop his crying. Rory and Tristan watched both of their children together in amazement, Lexie seemed to be entranced and somehow they both knew Lexie would be the best big sister she could be. 


	15. He's growing up

Chapter 15: He's growing up  
  
Rory, Lexie and Dan were all at the Fenway Ball Park watching Tristan playing a baseball game. The little boy who was now ten months loved it, right away. He could recognize his father and sat quietly watching the whole game. Lexie and Rory marveled at his attention span on the game. After the game Lexie along with Dan and Rory were down in the locker rooms waiting for Tristan to come out. "Hey!" he called out coming over to kiss Rory on the cheek. "He liked it!" exclaimed Lexie. "The game?" came Tristan's surprised answer. "He didn't cry even for second during the whole game," Rory explained with a grin. "And he didn't stop looking at the field Dad," Tristan smiled while ruffling his son's hair. He gurgled for a moment and then suddenly it came clear what he was trying to say. The rest of the family remained quiet watching Dan wondering if maybe he was going to talk, "Baseball," Lexie said quietly for him to copy. "Baseball," he repeated making Lexie start dancing in the hall. Rory smiled and Tristan grinned maybe he would keep the legend of the DuGrey family with baseball. "He's like you after all," Rory whispered and Lexie realized her little brother was growing up.  
  
Fenway Ball Park-  
  
Tristan and Rory had brought Dan to Fenway again while Lexie was at school. He was now fifteen months old, Rory sat in the stands reading a book while Tristan played with Dan, holding his hands and running around the bases. He sat him down at home plate and walked over to the pitcher's mound. Without saying anything to Dan he stood up and ran.not to his father but to first base. "RORY!" Tristan called out in surprise. "What?" was her lazy response. "Look like we've got a baseball player in the family after all," he said pointing over to Dan running to first base. "Guess so," was her happy answer glad that Tristan had someone to share his passion for the game with. She could picture it now the two of them playing the backyard with Fenway catching the run away balls. Their life certainly wasn't getting any easier with Dan and his new found walking.as he continued to run around the baseball field.  
  
Learning Baseball-Age 5  
  
"Hey Daddy," the little boy whispered as they sat in the family room watching a baseball game. "Yeah Dan?" came his reply, eyes still on the television screen. "Do you think you could teach me baseball?" Tristan looked amused for a minute but then saw the seriousness in the boy's eyes. "Of course come on, I have a glove that I think will fit you." he trailed off as he hurried into his and Rory's bedroom. Rory and Lexie were at Stars Hollow to help with some festival or another so it was just he, Fenway and Dan. They didn't really see each other often for Dan was busy with all his clubs at school and Tristan was busy with all the media coverage and baseball. Dan seemed to take more to Rory than to him and it pained him to watch Rory and Dan reading at night while laughing about that day. He'd try so hard to connect with Dan but it was so much easier with Lexie for some reason. He pulled out the glove from the back of the closet remembering the night before when Rory said she and Lexie were going to Stars Hollow for the weekend. He had tried to send Dan with them too but Rory had stubbornly refused telling him you need to remember you have Dan too, as a kid Tristan. He sighed and then brightened at how they were going to play ball just father and son, something that hadn't happened since he first started walking at the baseball field. "Have you learned how to play?" he asked Dan making him jump suddenly. "No," he said softly. "Why not?" he asked surprised. "I was waiting for my favorite baseball player to teach me," Tristan smiled and began teaching him the game. Over the entire weekend it was spent in the backyard playing baseball. When Lexie and Rory had come home they had been both surprised and delighted to see the two of them actually bonding. They had both given up hope that Tristan and Dan would ever be close like most father and sons but there they were playing baseball. Soon after, both Rory and Lexie joined the game making them have one true family moment.  
  
Little League-Age 10  
  
Dan's smile was all it took. If Tristan had refused to buy something for Lexie and Dan he would turn on his smile and BOOM! They'd have what they wanted. Did he use this to his advantage? Of course he did, any kid in their right mind would. Tristan had a game at one in the afternoon and Dan's first game of Little League with him as the star pitcher was at three. Tristan had to go to his game-but Dan pleaded and begged, which didn't work and then he smiled that hopeful smile of his-inherited from his mother, of course and he was going to the Little League game as well. Rory, Lexie and Dan all headed to the Little League ballpark a half-hour early because Dan needed to warm up with the rest of his team. It was two minutes until the game and Tristan still hadn't arrived. Rory was worried that he wouldn't make it and his son's heart would break. Tristan was Dan's hero, his everything. Sure, his mother and sister were great but Tristan was his best friend, the moment after he had taught him baseball. Lexie would tell her mother of tales with Dan standing in the middle of the playground at recess bragging about his father winning the last game. Tristan didn't know how much his kid loved him, and if he missed this game, well then poor Dan's dreams would become crushed. A minute left to go and Dan came over to Lexie and Rory still looking hopeful. "Don't worry, Mommy," Dan assured his mother. "He'll be here," Rory was unsure if he was trying to reassure her or himself. Ten Seconds were left and Rory hoped against hope that Tristan would show up. Five seconds, Dan was standing on the pitcher's mound looking forlornly past the stands Two seconds were left when suddenly Tristan appeared still in his Red Sox uniform and took a seat next to Rory. Dan's face lit up and Rory whispered to him. "You have no idea how much this means to him,"  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for anything, Rory," he whispered back kissing her quickly. "Let's go Dan!" he called out making Dan's grin even wider if that was even possible. The game begun and Dan was doing fantastic glancing up between pitches at his father in his baseball uniform made him realize he knew exactly what he wanted to be when he grew up just like his father. When the game was over his team had actually won, Lexie and Rory congratulated him and he had nodded his recognition but then his dad said he was proud of him and wrapped him up in a big bear hug, well that was one of the best moments in his life and he cherished this moment forever. 


	16. Pictures

Chapter 16: Pictures  
  
Flash forward Sixteen Years Later: Lexie became a famous writer, taking the talent from her mother who were planning to co-write a mother/daughter book while Dan was in the Boston Red Sox-as the new all star pitcher. They were having the best season since Tristan had retired. Tristan attended all the home games, now become a season ticket holder for good reason.  
  
It was Thanksgiving Day and the whole family was back together in Stars Hollow. Luke and Sookie were cooking dinner while Lorelai, Rory, Tristan and the rest of the Gilmore-Danes/Gilmore-DuGrey and St. James (what's Jackson's last name?) family telling some of their most embarrassing stories. "I think I have a picture of that in the photo album!" announced Rory after telling Dan's most embarrassing one. "No!" moaned twenty-six year old Dan. "I'll be right back!" called out Rory as she walked to Tristan's car. She ran to the trunk and grabbed their photo albums. "Here we go!" she yelled running back into the house. They opened the photo albums to see countless pictures of the five of them, including good old Fenway who had died a few months before. There were pictures of countless family vacations, baseball games, dance recitals, birthday parties.every thing imaginable was in there. "Oh look!" Lexie said with a laugh, there was a picture of her holding baby Dan, when he had first arrived from the hospital. Rory looked at the picture and nearly cried. Her children had grown up, gone to college and now were heading into their careers. It scared her to death and she glanced at the picture and looked at her children and couldn't believe how grown up they were. Lexie was no longer the little girl she had brought up. She was stunningly beautiful with long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, she was currently dating Ethan Mariano as Rory had previously predicted and she was as happy as could be. Rory knew that many men off the streets would give her look of admiration but she hadn't turned into what her father had been.she had never been a player, in fact she had only had two different boyfriends before Ethan and the second time her heart had broken she had gone to the Mariano's Christmas Party with her parents and Dan, saw Ethan after had been like four years making her realize she was in love with him. Dan was no longer the baby in the picture but was now one of the best new baseball players in the league, he was also seeing someone as well-her name was Melanie Griffin, who used to be the only girl who played baseball and hockey, making Dan realize when he got older no other girl would be as compatible as to him. Rory smiled at Tristan watching him interact with his children, it had been a long time since the whole family had been together and it was wonderful to see them but she wished they would come to visit more often, especially Dan who was working in Boston, for crying out loud! She sighed and flipped the pages until she saw one of the best family memories she could remember.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Where are you three going?" Rory asked hands on her hips looking at her husband: Tristan, daughter: Lexie and son: Dan. "Nothing," the three chorused and she eyed them all suspiciously. On all three faces were the infamous DuGrey smirk and twinkling blue eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked them seriously. "Nowhere Mom," Dan piped up. "Okay," she sat back down again and began to read. Then she saw Tristan with a bundle of blankets. "Tris?" she asked looking at him oddly. "Ror, I'm putting these two in the trash," he said with a wink. "Okay," she replied calmly. "What!" shrieked Lexie who began to thrash her legs. "Tell you mom what your doing then," he chided his children. "We're going to wish on stars!" Dan cried out with a laugh. "Can Mommy come?" Rory asked. "Sure!" came Lexie's jubilant answer. Rory grabbed a big blanket for her and Tristan along with a thermos of coffee. Tristan put down the kids while he wrapped the large blanket around him and Rory. "Are you happy?" she whispered. "Not yet.I haven't seen any shooting stars yet," came his reply. "Summer's almost over, meaning your week long vacations are almost over,"  
  
"But by November at the latest.then it will all be over,"  
  
"Love You,"  
  
"Love you too,"  
  
"Look Mommy and Daddy!" their children squealed jumping up and down. In the sky a shooting star was streaking across the sky. "Make a wish," Rory murmured." No need to, I've got all I need right now," Rory smiled as he kissed the top of her head. She leaned up and kissing him on the lips making the two kids dissolve in giggled. Life was good for the Gilmore/DuGrey family. Sometimes, it would be to good to be true but for the five of them: Rory, Tristan, Lexie, Dan and Fenway were truly happy.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Rory!" called out Lorelai making her realize she was the only one still sitting in the living room. "What?" came her reply walking into the living room to see all of her family sitting down. "Time to eat!" yelled out Lexie. "Luke, you can carve this turkey," Lorelai said smiling at her husband. "And Tristan you can carve this one," Minutes later, both Turkeys had been carved and then they began their ritual of giving their thanks. After that dinner began. People talked and laughed, some asked for food and other just watched the scene that lay before them. Rory, watched the scene in amusement, glad that even though she was older than she had been at sixteen she still had family to come home too and be with for the rest of her life.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long time between Chapter 14 and 15.but this was quick.please review!!! Maybe, I'll start continuing my other stories as well! 


End file.
